La Luna de Haymitch
by ElisewinFelton
Summary: One shot dedicado a Lara Pond, participa en intercambio navideño "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de León". ¿Cómo era la vida de Haymitch antes de los Juegos del Hambre?


Este fic va dedicado a** Lara Pond**, es en respuesta al intercambio navideño del foro "El diente de León" de THG.

Sobra decir que la historia original le pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

_**La luna de Haymitch.**_

Haymitch no sabía que existía un mundo más allá detrás de la valla, mucho más allá del bosque que rodeaba al Distrito 12. Siempre le habían dicho que ese límite se encontraba allí para resguardarlos del peligro de los animales salvajes que estaban más allá, del daño que podían ocasionar las mordidas de fauces feroces, el veneno de las rastrevíspulas, la inseguridad de las plantas y muchos otras cosas que su mente infantil apenas era capaz de imaginar.

Su madre solía decirle que el Distrito 12 era al menos un trozo de algo a lo que podían pertenecer, que así se lo había dicho a su vez su madre.

Para él, el barro debajo de sus pies en verano y el olor del carbón al ser sacado de la mina le eran suficientes, así como pasear por las tardes fuera de las pastelerías de la Veta. Las aletas de su nariz se agrandaban y podía aspirar e impregnarse de las pequeñas partículas del olor dulzón del betún y el caramelo, del pan recién hecho.

Se quedaba el tiempo suficiente, antes de que el anciano Mellark salía y le regalaba una de sus suculentas galletas en forma de media gota. Después se marchaba dejando los chillidos de niños dentro de ese local tras de sí.

Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba hacer era caminar en dirección a unas casas inhabitadas, grandes y lujosas. Se quedaba observándolas desde fuera, prometiéndose internamente que él estaría allí, que llevaría a su madre y hermano hasta una de esas casas, que Haymitch Abernathy sería un vencedor en esa Aldea. Se imaginaba con la gloria en los hombros, con los gritos de júbilo, se soñaba ganando los Juegos, viendo la cara sonriente de su madre y las lágrimas de alegría de su hermano. Luego riqueza absoluta.

Tenía 8 años y una vida por delante.

Tenía hambre pero el deseo a flor de piel.

Él estaría allí.

…

Cuando cumplió 12 años, en casa sólo podía observar los ojos llorosos de su madre y hermano. No hubo festejos, no era como sus demás cumpleaños en el que él y su madre hacían pastel, o lo que él siempre conoció como pastel. No era como aquellos en los que le era permitido estar un tiempo más paseando por el Distrito y jugar carreras con su hermanito. O juntar piedras con formas especiales, o ir a cazar ratones.

Este año era diferente porque cumplía la Edad.

Era diferente porque sería Elegible.

Su madre lloraba y él no lo entendía, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba. Cumplir 12 años era maravilloso, estaría en la Cosecha, y si tenía suerte sería elegido para traerse la victoria consigo, para sacar a su madre y a todos ellos de la pobreza, para comprarle el pastel más grande y hermoso al anciano Mellark, para vivir en la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Sería fantástico.

Sólo tenía que matar a 11 chicos.

Sólo tenía que asesinarlos y sería increíblemente rico.

Era tan fácil.

….

Sobra decir que ese año no fue elegido.

Ni el siguiente.

Sino cuatro años después de su Primera Cosecha.

….

No obstante, algo cambió después de presenciar los Juegos del Hambre cuando tuvo 12 años, después de pasar el coraje y tragárselo, mucho después de saberse de nuevo pobre, vio la pantalla más detenidamente.

Había algo más allá.

Los Tributos de ese año eran realmente desproporcionados en contraste con sus habilidades, es decir, no era justa la contienda. ¿Y cuándo sí?

De su Distrito eligieron a Jake Hanstel, un niño de 12 años que conocía sólo de vista, el que aparentemente le había "robado" la oportunidad. Lo que no pudo contestarse fue por qué en ese momento no se presentó voluntario. Nunca lo sabrá.

Pero lo agradece.

Jake cayó en el Baño de Sangre, el tributo femenino del Distrito 5 le partió el cráneo con un hacha.

Un golpe sordo en la tierra y el cuerpo convulso del niño en el polvo.

Imaginó a su familia llorando, gritando.

Vio a su propia madre contener el llanto, a su hermano apartar la vista.

Y fue que lo supo, fue cuando la vida de Jake se apagó que vio ese terrible chispazo de realidad. La llamarada del saber, esa línea que separa la imaginación infantil de la conciencia. Su inocencia se esfumó.

Al igual que su sueño de habitar la Aldea de los Vencedores.

…

Tenía 14 años cuando fue consciente de ella, ambos iban a la misma clase pero nunca la notó, no hasta que se le atravesó en la puerta a la hora de salida.

Cuando ya nadie más estaba. Lo miró con sus grandes ojos limpios y le dijo con aplomo: "Me acompañarás a casa ahora".

Haymitch intercambió un par de improperios con Ania pero ella no se apartó hasta conseguir una señal gutural de aceptación por parte de él.

Ania lo eligió.

Y él nunca supo por qué.

….

Haymitch la amó hasta la locura, tan encarecidamente que nunca más quiso estar sobrio después de lo que le hicieron a ella por culpa suya.

Después de Ania no quiso ver el mundo de día. Se quedaba despierto en la noche contemplando en el cielo la única luna que le dejó el Capitolio, porque Ania fue su luna. Su más grande luz.

Y eso hacía, se quedaba allí, inmóvil, apretando los puños.

Y después, cuando el dolor era demasiado fuerte, cuando ya no le cabía en el pecho, caía de su silla y lloraba de cara al piso.

Recordando su olor, sus labios, su voz.

La amó demasiado que nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

…..

Cuando Haymitch cumplió 16 años, tuvo la equivocad sensación de que este año sería como todos los anteriores, que no sería elegido, el Destino le había regalado cuatro años de falsa seguridad, de pensar que ya nada más iba a suceder. Sin embargo eso no le quitó el miedo por Anie, o por su hermano.

Este año era triplemente peor. Cualquiera de los tres podría salir elegido. Este año, al igual que el número de veces de papeletas que lo elegían, era el año 50 de los Juegos del Hambre.

Según el Capitolio también era el año del Segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que habría un quiebre en su vida.

Uno tras otro el Destino le gritaba algo, que las cosas no se mantenían en calma por siempre, que no podría continuar como hasta entonces, que no lo merecía.

Este año, también, como risa infernal, el Destino le decía que serían elegidos el doble de tributos.

48 Tributos, 4 de su Distrito.

Maysilee Donner.

Estefanie Hunts.

Carle Ghes.

Haymitch Abernathy.

Ningún voluntario.

….

Haymitch prefería con creces no recordar lo que los Juegos Habían hecho con él.

No quería volver a pensar jamás en sus manos manchadas de sangre, en la visión de los cuerpos sin vida, en las familias destruidas.

¿Cómo esto era permisible?

¿Cómo quiso hacer esto en su infancia?

Sólo una explicación tuvo: era un niño.

Ahora, su vida estaba marcada por un antes y un después, por sus manos limpias y las que ahora tenía, ahora habían asesinado y nunca borraría esas manchas jamás.

…..

El cielo se burlaba de sus aspiraciones infantiles, había ganado pero no se sentía Vencedor, no después de Marsilee Donner.

Cerró los ojos durante el trayecto del tren.

Dentro de poco regresaría a su casa, con su madre, su hermano y Ania. Esperaba ver sus rostros de alegría y no de temor, esperaba que entendieran, que vieran en él al Haymitch que se había marchado y no vieran a éste que volvió. Que no vieran debajo de su piel, que no se dieran cuenta de que este Haymitch estaba destrozado y no volvería a estar completo jamás.

….

Cuando llegó al Distrito 12, el caluroso abrazo de su madre lo recibió. Así como la sonrisa de su hermano y el beso desesperado de Ania.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie habló de lo que sucedió. Las mudas palabras y las miradas eran suficientes, lo sabían y no era necesario mencionarlo.

La entrada a la Villa de los Vencedores le supo amarga, cruel incluso, no obstante era una gran oportunidad, llevaría a su madre, hermano y Ania a vivir con él. Durante todo un año el Distrito gozaría de ayudas provenientes del Capitolio y él estaría bien de por vida.

Porque tendría que estarlo, ya había pasado por el infierno.

Porque ya había pagado su cuota.

Porque había ganado.

….

Los Agentes de la Paz se presentaron una mañana.

Cumplía 17 años, Panem le había dado un "respiro".

Pero el Capitolio no.

"Mensaje del Presidente Snow", dijeron. Se abrieron paso a través de la mesa servida, tiraron el pastel que Ania le compró al anciano Mellark, tiraron los platos y a su madre.

La sacaron de la cocina agarrándola de los cabellos.

Haymitch intentó por todos los medios detenerlos, sin embargo, lo obligaron a mirar.

Tomaron a su familia y a Ania y presionaron sobre sus cabezas las suelas de sus botas.

Y las armas contra sus sienes.

_"Panem hoy, Panem mañana, Panem por siempre"._

Disparos.

...

Haymitch sube de nueva cuenta al templete y observa brevemente a la mujer con el peluquín rosa.

Se sienta una vez más sobre la silla que cada año le asignan, no pretende mostrarse interesado, perdió el deseo desde hace años. No tiene sentido, todos mueren.

Cada niño que mandan a la arena pierde la vida y él no es capaz de salvarlos, de ayudarles siquiera.

Saca una botella de coñac de su saco (el mismo que usa año con año) y decide continuar hasta que la ceremonia se acabe.

Poco después de haber iniciado la Cosecha, Haymitch se levanta e intenta abrazar a la pelirrosa, pero falla y vuelve a caer sobre su silla.

No hace falta estar sobrio para entender lo que sucede. Cada año acontece lo mismo.

Este año escogen a una niña pequeña de nueva cuenta, pero algo extraño pasa.

Algo que nunca sucede, no aquí.

Un grito entre la muchedumbre, una voz desesperada lo hace prestar atención.

El grito de "Me presento voluntaria".

_FIN _

Espero que te haya gustado, Lara Pond.

Un abrazo y felices fiestas.


End file.
